All I want for christmas is anything but you
by butihavenoname
Summary: A christmas gift for my lovely Voluptuous. This is fucking fantastic, I'm stuck working the night shift on christmas eve, in a middle of a blizzard with the biggest douchbag on the planet. Merry. Fucking. Christmas. With love from Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

my dear dear lovely mistress Voluptuous,

I wish you a merry christmas and that you'll continue to love me in the future.

you are an amazing friend and I'll forever cherish this love that we have.

*hugges you until you explode*

I'm sorry that this isn't the finished thing, I kinda ran out of time so I decided to make this a two shot.

that means double the love :)

for the rest of you, please enjoy this thing of cheesenes cause I think its fun :D

* * *

I hear the cracking sound of metal hitting metal in unnecessarily incredible force.

"s-shit!" I shout in surprise as I flinch comically.

Placing my palm against my heart to keep it from pounding out of my chest, I look around the locker room in wary eyes. I hear someone stomping on the clean floor, it feels like a storm is coming. Funny, because it IS storming outside, my nose almost fell off my face as a result of the freezing tempature.

"Ren, is that you?" I ask cautiously, wondering what got my co worker for this night shift so mad. Besides the fact that he was forced to work on Christmas eve, I thought he got over it already.

"The idiot isn't working the night shift today." I hear a deep rumble murmur in annoyance.

I scowl as I heard the reply, I walked to peek around the corner of the lockers and saw Grimmjow Jeagerjauez standing in front of me, looking like someone just died, and that same person owed him a lot of money.

I blink "what are you doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice.

The hulking man raised one eyebrow at my question, the motion indicating that I'm an idiot for asking.

"I work here." the reply was tired, as if he's wasting his time talking to me.

Oh goddamit, don't do this to me. I nod in fake inlightment and snap my fingers to point at him "I know!" I said in fake excitement.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed past me, hitting my shoulder with his and walked away.

"prick..." I say under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

Shaking off this annoyed mood the blue haired asshole put me in, I reached for my phone, quickly asking Renji where is he. I was looking intently at the screen for a reply. Please for the love of god don't tell me I'm left here with Grimmjow. He's sort of a douche anyway but today it seems he thought that his douchiness needed some touching up.

My phone buzzed in my hand and snapped me back to the matter of life and death at hand.

**I'm getting ready to go with Rukia to Keigo's, Grimmjow finally agreed to switch with me ;)**

**I think he's in the process of growing a heart :P**

My eyes widened in seconds. no! Don't type these happy emoticons at me! This isn't great, it's horrible!

I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with Jeagerjauez of all people on Christmas eve. It's bad enough that I'm working instead of going back to my family.

I whimper pathetically as I think about all the amazing food Yuzu probably cooked for this night, and I'm stuck in a mini market in the middle of a blizzard with an ass hole.

Typing angrily I hit send before silencing my phone and going to start my shift.

**Consider yourself dead to me.**

* * *

We switched with the Inoue and Yumichika and watched as they walked out of the store with a skip in their step. Inoue giving me a 'fight on!' pose to cheer me up and I smile at her, and then started chucking as she fell into a pile of snow and Yumichika dramatically tried to get her up, but falling also in the process.

They belong in a gag manga those two.

I looked at my watch, we're fifteen minutes into our shift. That means nine more hours and forty five minutes to go.

Yay.

I looked at Grimmjow from my position at the cash register, leaning my elbows on the desk. He was leaning on the wall, next to some chocolate bar stand, Arms folded over his chest, a look of pure distain on his features. I remember when I fist started working here I had a mild crush on him, I say mild because when I had my first shift with mister Jeagerjauez here, I played with the thought of committing suicide at least seventy two times.

He's insufferable.

He was cocky, bossed me around and talked in a disrespectful way. Now I don't mean like calling me 'rookie' like Renji really liked to. I mean like 'hey, fire crotch. Cleanup next to the dairy products, now.' I think I smoked half a packet that day, to calm myself _and_ to get the fuck away from him for five more minutes.

As much as that experience traumatized me, I can't shake off the heaviness of the air around us in the small space. I shifted to my side leaning on the counter as I still looked at Grimmjow.

"so why did you switch with Renji?" I ask to try and lighten up the mood and hopefully not die of awkwardness.

He didn't move from his spot, except for leaning his head against the wall and gruffly replying "cause I felt like it."

I rolled my eyes "could you answer that again with less douchiness? Because I didnt get the reason." I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand.

Grimmjow heaved a sigh and turned his head towards me "why do you wanna know anyway?"

Widening my eyes and raising my brows I retort "I figure you were the one who was rubbing his freedom in Renji's face when he asked you _multipul_e times if you could switch. Or am I wrong?"

"I though I'd do the right thing, after all, he almost offered to suck my dick for it." he leered.

I smirked to hide my annoyance "and I bet you were incredibly happy to know someone finally agreed to come near you." I faked a touched smile and wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of my eye.

My blue haired co worker pushed away from the wall, and looked at me while tilting his head "is it fun being a smart ass?" he asked narrow eyed and annoyed.

Straightening my from I shrugged "I don't quite know, is it fun being an insufferable dick?"

Grimmjow puffed out a breath while shaking his head slowly at me "whatever." he went back to lean on the wall in silence.

Two hours and some hungry teenagers passed before I heard someone ask me "why did you offer to work today? Don't you have any friends or family or something?"

I lifted my head from the palm of my hand in surprise and looked at the source of the voice.

No folks, I hadn't gon mad. Jeagerjauez asked me an actual question and did not throw an unnecessary comment about the color or my pubic hair.

I bit back a reaction to this event because somehow Grimmjow didn't feel like the cocky full of himself prick he usually is.

"Well I moved here two months ago, so I don't really know anyone that well, and my family is far away. Plus I need the money." I answered truthfully.

I saw him blink in surprise and scowl "you moved here two months ago?" he looked at me.

Nodding I elaborated "yeah, I go to the university next to the lake park down town."

"I didnt know that." he murmured to himself.

I chuckle "I know, you were too busy being a total-" I hold my tongue.

No Ichigo! You were having a normal conversation and would have probably suffered less in this shift with Grimmjow! But you just HAD to talk back at him while he's being civil.

"you mean being a total dick? I know what you call me Kurosaki, there's no point in hiding it now. You say it to my face every time I see you." he says in a bored tone.

"you say that as if I'm a bad person." I say fake offended.

He smirked "and you call me a dick as if I'm a part of the male anatomy?"

I chuckle "touché."

He smirked back and we suddenly hear the bell jingle, indicating that we have a customer.

"welcome." I say automatically and the man nodded at me in recognition.

I watched the chubby short man walk around the shop in boredom. Somehow me and Grimmjow felt like we shouldn't continue our surprisingly amusing conversation.

The minutes passed and I was looking at my nails, waiting in silence for our customer to finish up.

Suddenly I saw Grimmjow jerk and half shout "hey!-"

*CRASH*

Springing up I leaned to look what's going on and felt myself panic "what happened?" I asked after Grimmjow as he walked over there.

"a vine bottle broke and a couple of boxes fell over." he muttered and helped the customer up.

"are you hurt?" I ask him as I go around the counter.

"ah, n-no. Oh I'm so sorry..." he man squeaked.

Grimmjow handed him to me to take care of him as he moved the boxes from the vine splashed floor.

I patched the guy up and after he apologized furiously multiple times and left his information so he could pay for the damage, he went out of the store with a new bottle and some chocolates, waving excitedly at me as I smiled back.

He reminded me of Inoue.

I heard the back door open and Grimmjow came out with a mop and a bucket, I went to help him.

"it's a fucking mess." he growled out, picking up shards of glass off the floor while I put the boxes aside so we can put them in place when we're done cleaning the floor.

"at least something exciting happened to brake the boredom." I reason.

"no, no more 'excitement'. I just want to get this over with so I could go to my place and die there." I heard him say.

"that's a little extreme." I scowl in his direction.

"whatever." he sighed out.

I went over to him as he finished mopping the floor and put the mop in the bucked, standing in front of me.

I eye him with a confused scowl "did something happen?" I couldn't shake the feeling that Grimmjow isn't his self, not that I'm complaining but... Whatever I just needed to know.

"what's with all the questions suddenly?" he muttered while moping.

I pressed my lips into a thin line "I just want to know what's got you so depressed suddenly."

he ran a hand through his hair and moved his weight to one leg "I don't know why you care so much about me but yeah, I got fucking dumped." he said in a bored expression.

Wow.

"shit man, I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling like I forced the personal information out of him.

He let out a "pft... Yeah." while chuckling sourly and walked past me to put the bucket and mop away.

I waited for him to come back, maybe if he'll talk about it he'll feel better? I heard the door open again and he stops as he sees me looking at him.

"what?" he barked.

I blinked as I didn't know what to say. So I licked my lips "were you close?" I asked quietly.

The blue haired employee shrugged "not really, no." he shaked his head slightly.

Nodding dumbly I said "well that's good." I fiddled with my hands.

Grimmjow leaned his head forward, as if to see me better while saying exsaparated "I caught her fucking some dude in my bed. and when I did, She introduced me to her new 'boyfriend'."

Wow, ouch.

"uh, maybe you should turn to dudes, we don't do shit like that." I blurt jokingly.

Really, what the fuck am I supposed to say about something like that? I'm not good at comforting other people.

Widening his eyes and then returning to earth from his shock "are you asking me out Kurosaki?" he asked.

I felt red creeping toward my cheeks "w-what? No! I'm not! I mean, not that you're not a person that wouldn't-uh get asked these sort of stuff, I mean I had a mild crush on you when I first got her-." I put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

We were both looking at each other in _mild_ shock.

Grimmjow was the first to open his mouth "you ha-"

"-I'm going out for a smoke brake." I say quickly and walk past him to the lockers.

* * *

I was standing outside, shrinking into my coat while I was smoking. Im glad I can use this as an excuse but this is ridiculous, I'm fucking freezing! I shudder roughly as I blow out smoke. Glancing back at the inside of the shop I saw Grimmjow leaning on the counter the same as I was, staring at nothing in particular.

"I just had to go and blurt stupid shit didn't I?" I say out loud to myself.

I crumble under pressure okay?

But fuck it, I'm not going to stroke the guy's ego, it's not like I'm crushing on his _wonderful_ personality now. Turning away I look at the Christmas lights that were scattered around the buildings, I don't really mind all the hype that's going around as a result of the holiday. But I like the decorations, it feels warm.

Flinging the cigarette butt away with my finger and turning to get back in, I turn the handle.

What?

It won't budge.

I scowl and try harder.

Nothing.

Knocking on the glass to get my co-worker's attention I gestured for the door, moving my lips to make the words 'open' and 'door'. I caught his attention and he nodded.

But didn't move from his spot.

I scowl harder and banged on the door.

"Grimmjow open the door!" I shout out.

The blue haired employee let a shark grin grace his face.

That mother fucker.

"JEAGERJAUEZ OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed out, my Legs were shaking.

I saw him laughing and he got up to the door, now this is the part where he takes the key and...

No, no fucking way.

That son of a bitch cupped his palm around his ear, and then looked at me mouthing 'I can't hear you.' in exaggeration.

I felt my nostrils flare "OPEN. THE DOOR."

He pointed at his hear, mouthing the same thing.

I banged my fist on the glass "YOU FUCKER OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!"

he made a surprised face and held his chest as if hurt. He started walking away.

Panic started to fill my mind. He's not going to leave me here is he?

Oh shit, he totally would.

"Grimmjow stop I'm fucking cold! This isn't funny!" I say worried and shaking.

Stopping on his tracks he turned around and smiled smugly, I buried my nose in my coat to keep warm as he opened the door and I rushed in, shaking off the snow that stuck to my hair and clothes. Grimmjow laughed and I glared at him venomously.

"a-are you f-fucking insane?!" My voice was shuddering.

"you should have seen your face, you're cute when you beg Kurosaki." he leered.

Looking at him in disbelief "and now you're going to try and get in my pants? Fuck Jeagerjauez, nice people skills."I kept shaking.

He shrugged "you're the one that asked me out-"

"-I did not fucking ask you out. Yeah I admit I had a thing for you, but that thing died as soon as you opened your filthy mouth." I spit out and get away from him.

I felt a hand holding my arm "hey, stop it was a joke. I'm sorry okay?"

"get the fuck off of me alright?" I breath out, defeated.

He didn't. Instead he pulled me towards him and hugged me "here I'm gonna warm you up."

My face was smushed in his warm neck and I could smell his cologne, I murmured "you're a fucking idiot."

He laughed "yeah yeah, I know I went a little too far there."

He's evil, he must be some incarnation of a super bad guy, like hitler or something. But he smells nice, and feels nice, and I feel warm again. I melt in his embrace.

I pushed him back and we stood in front of each other again "y'feel better?" he asked cautiously.

I chuckled "yeah, you prick."

"oh." he suddenly said looking over my head.

"what?"

He moved his eyes towards me "it's Christmas already."

We looked at the clock and saw that it's 02:45 AM. I felt sort of sad, I really wanted to be with my family today, I even wanna see goat face. But I need the money if I wanna stay here.

"this sucks." I sigh out.

I heard Grimmjow chuckle humorlessly "I know right?"

* * *

I came back from the locker room after I put my coat away and saw Grimmjow fiddle with the security camera.

Scowling I asked him "what are you doing?"

Grimmjow stopped his hands and looked over to me "I'm turning off the cameras." he said nonchalantly and got back to look at some wires that connected the camera to the wall.

I blinked "why?"

"_Because, _Kurosaki, we're gonna have our own Christmas. An awesome one." I heard something 'click' and then he went down, smiling "yes." he turned to walk past me to the liquor stand and picked a huge bottle of vodka after inspecting it and nodding. He walked up to me and pushed the bottle to my hands. "hold this." was what he said.

I held the bottle quickly at he suddenly let go and went to the corner, fumbling with the shutter that we use when we close up the store. Pulling it down.

"Grimmjow we can't just close up like this, Urahara will KILL us!" I try to reason with the guy.

"don't get your panties in a twist, he won't find out. I'll just tell him the cameras maulfunctioned. And it's not like we'll have any customers either. Everyone is with their families and friends." he secured the shutter, we were closed off now.

"what about the booze? I don't have any money to spare on expensive supermarket vodka." I say while holding the bottle up.

My co-worker grinned at me and came closer "didn't we have a small 'accident' next to the liquor stand today?"

I felt a smile tug at my lips "yes... Yes we did." we smiled evilly together.

* * *

Half an hour and half a bottle later I was sitting on the counter cross legged and Grimmjow was sitting at the high chair we had in the back, he passed me the bottle and I took a sip.

"I should have known that you moved here some time ago, you don't act like you're from around here." I heard him say.

I winced at the strong taste and looked at him "how do people from 'around here' act?" I ask in amusement.

He scowled hard in thought, his line of vision was stuck looking at the ice cream fridge but then shrugged "I don't know, less sarcastic."

"pft...! Haha what?" I chuckled.

He turned to me "what? You're like, the most sarcastic person I have ever met. Even when you do something seriously I think back to see if you're fucking with me."

Looking at him from the corner of my eyes, I said while bringing the bottle to my lips again "you'd like that don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a smug grin "I wouldn't mind it."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head at him "you're unbelievable."

He flashed his teeth through the growing grin that was slowly eating his face "so about that crush you have on me-"

"-HAD." I quickly corrected him.

"tsk, come on! Don't be a party popper." I raised his figure at me in warning. "for the sake of Christmas, be true to yourself."

I laughed "oh my god Grimmjow, you're such douche right now. Where's my phone? I gotta film this." I said while putting the bottle behind and trusting my hands into my pockets.

I suddenly felt hands on my thighs, pulling me forward. I dizzily look up and see Grimmjow looking at me "c'mere..." he husked while leaning forward.

I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system, or the fact that I was fucking lonely these past two months but for a second I almost closed my eyes and went for it. Good thing I stopped, Grimmjow leaned over me super close and reached for the bottle behind me. All the while grinning like a mad man as his eyes were inspecting my face.

I narrowed mine "I guess we won't be having any sex on a supermarke counter huh?" I say in fake dissapoitment. that piece of shit almost got me going.

He took a swig while eyeing me and then replyed "all you gotta do is ask." and blew a kiss at me.

Jumping to my feet, I pushed past him "mmm that's too bad."

* * *

so what'd you think?

I think I'm gonna read some comics before bed.

night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayyyy yo people

mmkay i am extremely tired so im not gonna write this note in an acceptable way, deal.

i know i havent been updating in a fucking long time now but i promise ill do it when i can. for example, im finally home and viola, an update.

anyway voluptous, goddamn you. i need to be places after this but i sat here and finished it for you. that mean that i love you. ya lublu teba suka. blyat.

night. for like, two hours.

#####

I feel buzzed.

I'm sitting cross legged on the counter eating some doritos.

I am also pissed.

Jeagerjaquez, that son of a bitch, has been trying to hit on me all this time. Now I don't mind attention from a handsome fellow yeah? But, how do I say this nicely...

He's a total prick that has an ego so fucking big, I bet he could orbit around it.

I thrust my hand inside the bag and harshly throw some spicy doritos into my mouth, thankfully I didn't miss this time. Jeagerjaquez went into the back room and didn't come out since.

"pft..." I let out an amused breath, why the fuck am I pissed? This is actually quite hilarious, he probably thinks that I'm some feisty homo that's a tottal prude and deep inside I actually really want him. Well I have fucked my share of asses too, and honestly? I was shocked that Grimmjow HAD a girlfriend. Hah, some girls.

Jumping to my feet, I threw the empty bag in the trash can, there was a stand of Christmas decorations at the corner of the store, so I walked over to check it out. I wasn't here when they put these out, so maybe I'll find something interesting.

Suddenly I heard a door slam against the wall and I flinched, dropping the decorations I held in my hands "GOD FUCK!" I curse out and look at the source. I saw Grimmjow walking to the counter and take a healthy swig of the vodka, putting it down he winced and rubbed at his face. He looked pissed.

"you scared the crap out of me." I turned towards him and walked over "what happened?"

He breathed in harshly and looked at me, leaning on the table "I got a call from my ex."

"the fuck does she want?" I raise my brow.

He snorted at my reaction and gave me a small smile, but then it faded into a snarl as he explained "she wants to know why I'm overreacting."

My eyes widened and I blink "wow man, I don't know where you found her but you should have left her there."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "thanks for the advice." he said sarcastically.

I winked "no problem." I smiled, putting my hands on my hips like I accomplished some mission.

My co-worker looked at me for a second with a scowl, then he grabbed me in a headlock "don't you fucking smile at me you prick!"

I started cackling "whoa! Haha! I give up! I'm sorry!"

he let me stand up but still held me in his arms, my back to him, molded to his chest. His hands ran over my hips, one hand went up my chest to my neck, Grimmjow buried his nose in my hair and whispered "mmm you smell nice."

My eyes narrowed at that "thanks, I shower regularly." I get out of his hold and smirk.

He narrowed his eyes back at me.

Oh this is hilarious alright.

suddenly he looked over me and scowled "what did you do?" he said and walked towards the decorations I left on the floor.

"well, I got scared shitless by some asshole so my hands stopped functioning for a second." I mock and follow him.

I heard him chuckle "s'not my fault someone took your balls." he kneeled and started gathering the items that fell.

I did the same and pushed him so that he'll fall on his ass.

"hey!" he shouted at me with all the decorations that he gathered scattered on the floor.

"ugh, goddamit, my hand still seem to not function correctly." I hold my hand and make an annoyed face.

"ha ha." he muttered dryly.

I chuckled, I gathered what I could next to me, but then I saw something small beneath all the frills and glitter. I picked it up and saw that it was a mistletoe. I looked at it "do people actually kiss when they get under this thing?" I ask in disbelief.

I felt a hand on mine, pulling it upwards above me. I looked at Grimmjows smug face as he smirked "let's find out."

Snorting, I pulled my hand away from him "Jeagerjaquez, that's just lame. And cheesy. _Super _cheesy."

His smirk didn't falter in the least, he just raised an eyebrow and taunted me "what? Is it because you lost your balls again?"

I pressed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. I am not going down. Nu uh. I let a smile grace my face, this made my co-worker suddenly scowl and his smirk disappeared. I leaned my body on my hand and closed the gap between us by pulling at Grimmjows shirt.

I pressed my lips to his, caressing them. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue inside, he breathed in and held the back of my neck to get me closer. Licking at his tongue slowly, I snaked my hand into his hair and deepened the kiss, moving my head to get more of his mouth. He breathed into me, his breath warm on my lips. I saw that his eyes were closed when I peeked. I moved us slowly like that, then capturing his bottom lip in my mouth and sucking on it, I pulled back and let his lip escape mine with a smack.

His breath was slightly heavier as he was looking at me with hooded eyes.

"you look ravished." I smirk at him, I gave him a soft last peck before getting up with what I've gathered and started finishing the job.

I felt hands pressing my back to a firm chest and a husky voice whispered in my ear "I want more." the hands moved down to my hips and pulled me towards the body, making my ass grind with Jeagerjaquez's jeans.

Chuckling, I turned around and pushed him backwards, though he still held me. "that's cute Grimmjow." I pinch his cheek softly.

His blue eyes were dark and he was letting out a held breath through his nose, he narrowed his eyes "Kurosaki..." he growled.

My hands were resting on his chest, and were holding him away from me. But he looked so angry... I admit it was kind of turning me on. I chuckled again "what is it baby?" I ask mockingly.

I heard him growl deep, I felt the rumbling in his chest and he snapped. He pulled me away and slammed me against the wall, I felt my bones collide with it and it made me wince, he pressed himself flush against me, biting my neck harshly.

"ah... Hahah..." I giggled.

His big hands cupped my ass and he squeezed, hard, connecting our groins together. I held his broad shoulders, snaking one hand down the collar of his shirt to run my fingers over his back. I lifted my leg to hook it around his waist and he held me up, bringing my other leg around him. He moved roughly, making me slide up and down against the wall, feeling it scraping at my skin. It was delicious. He ground again and again, grunting and breathing into my neck.

"mmmm..." I bit my lip as I rolled my hips, my eyes closing.

"fuck..." he cursed and I chuckled.

Suddenly he took me away, I needed to hold onto his neck to not fall from his hands. He sat me on top of something, when I looked at it I saw that it was the counter. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, moving his lips to mine.

"wait." I stop him from kissing me.

"what?" he asked breathlessly, the palms of his hands holding my thighs on either side of his body.

"I don't kiss one night stands."

He scowled in exasperation "what the fuck? Then what was that earlier?"

I smirk "what can I do? You taunted me into it. It's not like I wanted to." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I could see the anger bubble up in his eyes, that's more like it. "at least you enjoyed it didn't you?" I say it as my lips ghost over his, I slipped my hand under his shirt, running trough his really, REALLY fucking hard stomach. fuck. I leaned into him and chuckled "ohkay, okay, I'll do it." then I blew a soft breath into his ear and husked "I just wanna make you cum for me."

He smashed his lips against mine, I opened my mouth immideately letting his tongue rub the inside and he rolled his hips to get that friction going again. I bit his lip to quite my moan.

"take off your fucking shirt." I command him in between kisses while pulling it up.

I saw his skin revealing as he threw it across the store, I ran my hands over everything. His defined abs, pectorals, and that V that continues down to his groin. I pulled on the loops of his jeans to get him closer, getting my tongue out I licked the dip between his pecs, kissing and nibbling his chest.

"I want you." he snarled, cupping my ass again.

I pushed him away from me and hopped off of the counter, Grimmjow looked at me worried "what happened?" he asks me confused.

Turning around so my back is to him, I lean forward, proping my upper body on the top of the counter. I looked at him with hooded eyes.

"I like it better this way." I stuck out my ass to suggest that we should continue.

Jeagerjaquez licked his lips and held me down with one hand, and the other was holding my side. He pressed himself to me, rubbing on me. I let a breath escape my lips, I snaked a hand down the front of my pants and cupped myself, I started moving.

"ah... Hah..."

Grimmjow grunted and slapped my cheek, I gave a slightly louder moan.

"do you have a condom?" I ask him with my head resting on the cool surface.

He breathed heavily and scowled in thought "not on me, do you?"

I chuckled "no. But if you wanna fuck me you better find one, I don't know what your crazy girlfriend has."

"she's not my girlfriend anymore." he snarled.

"hahah... Don't go all bitchy on me." I husk as I taunt him "I think I might just cum from getting you worked up like that." I lick my lips "ah... Mmmm hah. Grimmjow... hurry." I rub myself through my jeans and let my eyes shut close, I move my hips and moan out loud.

I heard him curse and mutter to himself as he went to get a condom from his locker. In the mean time I continued my ministrations, not shushing my moans so he'll hurry the fuck up.

I didnt have this much fun in forever.

"I'm here, get your hand away from your dick." he said sternly.

I laughed at that. I opened the button of my pants and unzipped, pushing them down with my boxers. I hear a belt loosening and a zipper unzipping. I bite my lip in anticipation. Something wet pressed against me, and pushed inside. I saw Grimmjows hand on the counter, he was looking at my face. He added another wet finger and I breathed in slowly. I grabbed at his arm that was next to me.

"just do it already..." I breath out.

He released his hands and I heard the rip of the condom wrapper being opened, I streched my body and hooked my fingers on the end of the counter.

Haha, I can't believe I'm letting Jeagerjaquez fuck me in a mini market, where we both work. I felt hands on my butt, I spread my legs a bit more. I think he actually likes being talked back to, from what I've seen at least. Who would have thought I had so much foreplay with him and I didn't even notice it.

"I want you to tell me how long have you fantasized about this moment." I tease him.

He chuckled "you're getting cocky on me fire crotch?"

I stood up and looked at him over my shoulder "careful now, I don't get off on stupid words." I look at him in warning, though I'm completely hard and really want him to touch me. He puffed out a breath at my threat, but complied. He leaned forward, kissing my neck and I shuddered at the contrast of his hot body and the cool counter.

Then I felt it, pressing inside me and streching. I bite my lips at the sting but soon a hand started rubbing my sex to get my mind off of the pain. I kept shuddering breaths with my eyes closed.

"mmm I wanted to do this a long time ago. But just now I actually got the chance"

I chuckled "well, mission accomplished."

I felt a hot breath of a chuckle hitting my neck, then he asked me "can I move?" he husked.

The answer came with a roll of my hips and as soon as I did, a hand held my hip in a vice like grip and he moved harshly and slowly.

"ah. Fucking shit Jeagerjaquez." I curse out as my thighs hit the table and it shook. "harder." I command.

His blunt nails scraped against the skin of my thighs and hips, trying to hold me in place making my eyes roll closed and my mouth open as I moan with his grunts.

The noise of our skin hitting against each other and all the stuff on the counter shaking is making my head spin so I arched my back, to make it spin more. Grimmjow moved hard just like I like it, I'd give the prick that, I think with a smirk but soon my brows pulled together and I moaned loudly as he hit that spot again that makes me see stars, or usually nothing at all.

"I'm close." I whisper with a breath, Grimmjow cupped me and pulled me to him, making me hit the counter harder when he pushed inside harshly. My feet left the floor a couple of times but he held me steady, my hands planted on the top of the counter. He hit me really hard one time and as a result the cash register opened with the force, if I was slightly sober and not busy getting fucked really well, I'd laugh. But now all I see is white as I open my mouth in a silent moan and spill myself on Grimmjows hand, he followed soon after.

We stood there heaving breaths, he's still holding me, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"that was fun." I say with a tired smile.

'what did you do on Christmas eve?' people will ask me, and I'll say 'I acted as a rebound for a prick of a co worker. He boned me against the counter.' but at least I liked it.

He pulled out and I was about to walk away and clean up but he grabbed my hand. I looked at him with a scowl, what the fuck does he want now?

I was pulled and lips were pressed to my lips, then they were released softly. He looked at my face with a piercing gaze and I scowled again.

"what?" I ask in confusion.

"will you ever cheat on me if you were mine?" he suddenly asked.

"ptf... Hahah, what the fucks up with this question?" I chuckle, oh come on now Jeagerjaquez.

He didn't falter or gave some sort of smile to indicate that this was a trick question so I froze.

"I wouldn't cheat on anyone." I say seriously.

He looked at me for another minute then nodded "good." he smirked.

A year later, I celebrated Christmas eve at home, in bed.

With Grimmjow.


End file.
